


A (Lighthearted) List of Things That Make Kurosawa Yuichi Human

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Lists, M/M, the man needs some flaws dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: A collection of "slice-of-life" incidents that explain that Kurosawa is *gasp* not perfect and is this little thing called "human"
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	A (Lighthearted) List of Things That Make Kurosawa Yuichi Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuneyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/gifts).



> This is just a lighthearted list of things that Kurosawa isn't perfect about. While he definitely has some worse flaws that he needs to work on (his perfectionism, his tendency to put others first, among other things), this is just a silly list of imperfections, because sometimes we need reminders.

  1. **Folds His Books**



The first time Adachi saw Kurosawa leave a book face down on the coffee table, he nearly had a heart attack, staring at the  _ brand new volume  _ of Ragna Crimson just...face down, instead of a bookmark or a post-it in between the pages. And Adachi  _ knew  _ that Kurosawa used bookmarks, at least sometimes, so why he would do this, Adachi wasn’t sure. 

“Adachi…?” Kurosawa asked.

“You folded your tankōbon!” Adachi said accusingly, crossing his arms. 

Kurosawa looked at the folded book and back at Adachi, clearly confused. 

“It’s...mine?” Kurosawa asked more than stated. 

Adachi pouted, knowing he was being ridiculous, but he had grown up in a household that treated their books nicely, and couldn’t stand seeing books being treated like that. 

Kurosawa smiled at that, coming over and kissing Adachi on the forehead. “If it bothers you that much, I’ll try and remember to use a bookmark.” 

Adachi made a face, which Kurosawa promptly kissed away. 

(Adachi ended up making Kurosawa bookmarks with his stationary, that Kurosawa clearly treasured, but rarely used)

  1. **Is Afraid of Bugs**



Adachi had always thought of Kurosawa as fearless, until the night Kurosawa ran out of the bathroom and hid behind Adachi. 

“Kurosawa??” Adachi asked, wondering why his boyfriend thought he could hide behind him if Adachi was several centimeters shorter. “What’s wrong?” 

Kurosawa had the grace to look a little embarrassed, putting his head in hands so his answer was muffled. “-er” was all Adachi caught. 

“What?” Adachi asked, gently removing Kurosawa’s hands from his face and squeezing them. 

“...spider,” Kurosawa mumbled.

“A spider?” Adachi asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“A BIG spider!” Kurosawa insisted. 

Adachi went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass before taking an index card from his briefcase. 

“What are you doing? Kurosawa asked, his eyes tracking Adachi. 

“Getting the spider…?” Adachi said, confused on why Kurosawa was asking. 

“Just kill it!” Kurosawa said vehemently. 

“But spiders eat other bugs,” Adachi said calmly, going to the bathroom, Kurosawa following and standing in the doorway, his expression wary. 

Adachi located the spider, which was in the tub. He looked over to Kurosawa and shook his head. 

“Kurosawa…...this spider is like a centimeter,” Adachi said, placing the glass over the spider and sliding the index card under it, making sure to keep his hand firmly on the index card as he stood up. Kurosawa quickly moved out of the way, and Adachi could feel his eyes on him as he walked to the door, slipping on some flip flops so he could go outside. He quickly went out, putting the spider in some bushes before coming back inside. 

“You’re so brave, Adachi,” Kurosawa said when he came back in. 

“How did you last seven years without me?” Adachi teased, coming to sit in Kurosawa’s lap.

Kurosawa buried his face in Adachi’s shoulder, and Adachi ran his fingers through Kurosawa’s hair, enjoying how silky it was. He patiently waited for Kurosawa to calm down, knowing from his own experience it could take a while. 

“If I saw a spider, I just avoided the room for the day to the best of my ability,” Kurosawa admitted. 

Adachi shook his head fondly and kissed the top of Kurosawa’s head. 

* * *

The two of them were taking a walk in the park, the weather perfect, when they passed some flowers. Bees were buzzing in and out of them, Adachi noticed, but didn’t think anything of it until one flew around Kurosawa and he took off running. Adachi frowned, but then remembered the spiders he had been taxed with putting outside. He sighed before jogging over to Kurosawa, who was sitting on a bench far away from any plants.

“Kurosawa…you know that bees are  _ more  _ likely to attack you if you run away, right?” he asked as he sat down.

Kurosawa whined, scooching closer to Adachi and using him a shield from any bugs that could be coming. 

“How are so you afraid of bugs, Kurosawa?” Adachi said fondly, taking Kurosawa’s hand and squeezing it. 

“How are you NOT?” Kurosawa countered. 

Adachi considered that and shrugged. “I always liked holding the praying mantises at school, and I love making the roly-polies curl up.” 

“If you don’t have a reason to not be scared, I don’t need a reason to be scared,” Kurosawa huffed, pouting when Adachi giggled, but brightening when Adachi pecked him on the forehead. 

  
  


  1. **Can’t Sing**



Adachi knew that Kurosawa liked musicals. In fact, Kurosawa had gotten them to see  _ Kinky Boots _ in person, which Adachi had enjoyed much more than he thought he would. But for all the musicals Kurosawa played, Adachi had never heard him sing along, even though Adachi would once he learned the words enough, or hum it if it was in English. Adachi wasn’t sure why until he came back from home on a day when Kurosawa had come home earlier because of a business trip. He had paused in front of the door to get out his keys and had heard Kurosawa attempt to sing to “Raise You Up” from  _ Kinky Boots,  _ only to utterly fail to hit any notes. His eyes widened as he tried not to laugh. He knew that Kurosawa never did karaoke when it was brought out during work-related events, but it appeared that Urabe’s offhand mention of him being “banned” was actually true. Adachi waited for the song to end, calming himself before letting himself in, calling out for Kurosawa as he opened the door. 

“Yuichi? You here?” 

Kurosawa looked up from where he was folding the laundry, a big smile forming on his face when he saw Adachi, the music changing to  _ The Producers.  _ Adachi smiled as Kurosawa started tuneless humming along, glad to know he was the only one to get to see Kurosawa like this.

  1. **Uses Too Much Shampoo And Conditioner**



Adachi knew that Kurosawa had good hair, and that he took much better care of it than Adachi took care of his own, but good lord the man used way too much product when he washed his hair. He also left the bottles in the bathroom for far too long instead of throwing them away. Adachi sometimes had to remind him that it was recommended to use way less, not the insane amount Kurosawa liked to use. 

  1. **Bad At Video Games**



Adachi didn’t consider himself great at video games, but he could hold his own when playing against Tsuge and Minato. Kurosawa, on the other hand, tended to die first in any game. Adachi had put Super Smash Bros on the easiest level so Kurosawa could do the story mode, and it  _ still  _ took Kurosawa at least three tries to beat any given character. Adachi frankly found it adorable.

(He knew Kurosawa liked it when he himself got heated and started cursing, Kurosawa couldn’t pass a level, he just shrugged and put the game away.) 

  1. **Impulse Buyer**



It had taken a while before Kurosawa had admitted  _ exactly  _ how rich his family was, but Adachi had known for a while he came from money. While Adachi had never been exactly  _ poor _ , he had had to skip on some of the things he wanted for necessities. Kurosawa, on the other hand, never had had to worry about that, which meant anything Kurosawa wanted, he just bought without a second thought. Adachi had seen a glimpse of that with the ridiculously overpriced pajamas, but now that he was actually  _ dating  _ Kurosawa, he saw it all the time, especially if Adachi was involved. Kurosawa would buy him anything from the silliest stationary from a daiso to the newest video game system if Adachi did anything that hinted at him wanting it. Adachi had talked to him about it, and while Kurosawa  _ had  _ calmed down, in times of stress it would get worse. Sometimes Adachi would come home to at least three new shopping bags worth of stuff, if not more. While he could usually convince Kurosawa to get rid of new stuff impulsively bought, Adachi had a much harder time convincing Kurosawa to get rid of older things, always claiming they had important memories. Adachi would listen to the memories, which sometimes resulted in tears, and sometimes resulted in getting lost in each other. 

  
  


  1. **Bad Knees**



Kurosawa had been heavily involved in sports, as Adachi had remembered, but he hadn’t realized the extent until Kurosawa nearly cried after having to go down the stairs when the elevators had stopped working. Going up wasn’t too bad, but Adachi would have to watch him go down on the bad days to make sure he didn’t stumble and fall. Most days, Kurosawa was fine, but sometimes Adachi would have to help him stretch it out or get ice for him. Kurosawa explained it was mostly running from baseball during college, not swimming during high school, that made his knees flare up sometimes. He also said it was partly genetic, but that since it was just from his grandfather, his family had never believed him when his knees bothered him, which caused him to hide it most of the time. Adachi made sure that Kurosawa wouldn’t hide it from him, though. Even on good days, sometimes Kurosawa’s knees would just be loud and creaking, not hurting, as Kurosawa would reassure Adachi, just Kurosawa’s body being odd. 

  1. **Has Too Many Stuffed Animals**



Adachi used to be embarrassed about his stuffed animal collection, until he had seen Kurosawa’s. Kurosawa kept all of his, from the grumpy little bear from when he was three, to the blue bear with a home-sewn outfit from his three month girlfriend at age fifteen. Adachi’s personal favorite was the peccary from Kurosawa’s college trip to Costa Rica, but he also held a soft spot for the blue triceratops with a pink frill. The two of them combined their collection in their new apartment, placing a blanket in the space between the wall and their bed and lining them against the wall and bed. Sometimes Adachi would catch Kurosawa moving them, placing the rainbow fish to be next to the purple bear instead of being with the narwhal and grizzly bear his sister had given him from Yosemite. Every time Kurosawa moved them, he would take a picture and send it to Adachi, who appreciated seeing his Jiji from  _ Kiki’s Delivery Service _ next to Kurosawa’s cow from Madrid, or his blue dragon next to Kurosawa’s homemade giraffe, also from the three month girlfriend. Adachi sometimes bought Kurosawa little stuffed animals when he got the chance, such as the tiny pink dog with a bone that said “I <3 U”, always enjoying the look on Kurosawa’s face when he got a gift. 

  1. **Folds The Back Of His Shoes**



The outfits Kurosawa wore were always well-tailored, put-together, and neat. Adachi watched every day as Kurosawa made sure to either hang them up nicely or fold them neatly. Kurosawa always had a lint roller for his clothes, and ironed at least twice a week. So it made no sense to Adachi why Kurosawa had little regard for the backs of his shoes, often wearing his shoes so that the back was folded down. It meant that Kurosawa had to buy shoes more often than Adachi, and while logically, Adachi knew it didn’t matter, sometimes it drove Adachi nuts when he saw Kurosawa wearing his shoes with the back folded down. He was especially bad about it with his sneakers, often wearing them down in several months.

  1. **Terrible With Spice**



Adachi knew that spice-tolerance wise, he had gotten lucky, especially as a Japanese person. But still, seeing Kurosawa struggle to eat  _ one _ mildly spicy chip was sometimes a source of amusement for Adachi. 

“Stoooooooooooooop,” Kurosawa groaned after he swallowed a sip of strawberry milk. “I didn’t ASK for these wimpy taste buds!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Adachi said as he crammed three chips into his mouth at once. 

“You aren’t,” Kurosawa grumbled, pouting as he looked at the bag of regular chips in his lap. 

"I can kiss you better?” Adachi offered. 

“Adachi Kiyoshi, you are a GREMLIN!” Kurosawa complained as Adachi collapsed into giggles. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, most of these are just me. I fold my books, I use too much shampoo, I impulse buy (although it's usually just food or t-shirts), I have the damn bad knees, I have a lot of stuffed animals, I fold the bottom of my shoe (although that was actually based off a picture of Machida Keita where his shoe was folded), and I suck with spice. However, I can sing (this headcanon is purely Bijo to Danshi's fault) and I'm okay at video games, not terrible. 
> 
> I really was the kid who wanted to hold the praying mantises at school, and I still bend down and make the roly-polies curl up. I am usually okay with bugs unless they're on me when I'm not expecting it. 
> 
> The stuffed animals are mostly mine, although the triceratops and dog with a bone are my sister's. The homemade outfit/giraffe are actually things I made, the outfit for my high school boyfriend, and the giraffe for my sister. My headcanon is that the girl who made them for Kurosawa is now with Adachi's seat partner in the office, but I couldn't put that in the fic.


End file.
